


Cherry Velvet

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Creative, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Songfic, adrienette - Freeform, but if it happens then fuck tbh honestly, but thats just cause im not v creatice, can i just tag the squiggle bc i like the squiggle, i mean each chapter is loosely based off a song, is that what this is, ladrien, nice, this is gonna be multichaptered i promis, this isnt supposed to be crack fic, u know what i mean, yes it does that, ~, ~~~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you believe it i am actually making something that isnt crack. Each chapter will be based off of a song, i got a whole playlist going on, and this is my first attempt at writing fic that isn't completely meant to suck. be gentle with me this is my first time. ;)</p><p>The song for this is Genghis Khan by Miike Snow~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Velvet

Ladybug and Chat Noir work together like a machine. They’ve synchronized everything they do to the point where their reactions are automatic. The akuma throws heavy stones at Chat, Ladybug leaps in the way and shields them with her yo-yo. Chat chases after the akuma, Ladybug follows. The akuma flings Chat off a building, Ladybug catches him. Chat says a flirty quip, Ladybug retorts. They don’t need to think about what they do, they just do it. Which is why Ladybug doesn’t notice the huge mistake she’s made.

“I always knew it would be you who would sweep me off my feet, My Lady.” Chat purrs from Ladybug’s arm after she catches him in midair. She rolls her eyes and squeezes him tighter as they land on another building. “Me-ouch, watch the hips! I’m still sore from the rocks. Unless you’d like to kiss them to make them better.” He quirks his eyebrow at her. She wipes the sweat from her forehead with her arm and turns to him.

“At this point, I wish I could fix the akuma by kissing it better again. Maybe then we could finish this and go home.” She hummed and shot him a wink. Chat froze in his spot as she threw her yo-yo onto a streetlight and swung to meet the akuma. _Again? Freaking again?! Ladybug kissed an akuma before? Why didn’t I see it happen?_ He gets thrown from his thoughts by Ladybug’s screams.

“A LITTLE HELP, KITTY.” She yells from the akuma’s giant hand. She’s holding open their fist and is very close to being squashed by it. He doesn’t know the akumatized victim personally, but he knows they were made fun of for their height and turned into a giant called Maximus. He finally focuses on what’s happening around him and javelins himself to the akuma.

“Hey, you’re in **big** trouble, kid!” He yells at Maximus and starts hitting their shoulder with his baton, not doing much to stop them at all. _When did Ladybug kiss an akuma? Who was it?! It better not have been Stormy Weather, I can’t outhot her!_

“CHAT THAT’S NOT HELPING!” Ladybug yells. He snaps out of his thoughts just in time to see Maximus flick him off their shoulder with their giant hand. He falls to the ground and does not land on his feet. Instead, he flops on his back, the wind knocked out of him. His eyes squint up at the sky as he exhales hard with a burning in his chest. He peers around and sees that Ladybug somehow managed to free herself and is trying to use her yo-yo as a leash to direct Maximus. He tries to sit up but it feels like his lungs are filled with cement and everything’s spinning. _She has everything under control,_ he thinks, _I’m just gonna need a moment._

He takes his moment to finally think about what she said earlier. At least, without being interrupted. _Ladybug kissed an akuma and I didn’t know, what the fuck? Has she been fighting akumas without me? I thought we were a team! Wait, this is so stupid, am I actually getting jealous over an akuma? It’s not like Ladybug and I are dating or anything! Well, we don’t label what we are to each other, but I swear, sometimes we dip into something more. Adrien, that’s just your Loverboy Vision™ talking. No it’s not! ...Maybe it is, but not completely I swear._ He sighs to his internal argument.

 _What am I getting so worked up about? I don’t have the right to ask about what she does when I’m not around! Wait, what am I saying? It’s not like Ladybug goes out on dates with akumas when I’m not looking._ He shifts his eyes. _Or does she?_ He looks up at Ladybug and the akuma. She’s currently punching them in the face. _Okay, that doesn’t look like flirting, but with Ladybug you never know._

“This is so stupid!” Chat says out loud to himself and rolls onto his stomach, covering his face with his hands. _Why am I getting so jealous? I mean, it’s obvious why I’m jealous, but this is so dumb! It’s not like I’d ever have her! I’ve been trying for years. I’m just being selfish, I don’t want her to get anything on with anyone except me. I really need to make up my mind, but I don’t know myself._ A distant yell of ‘Bye bye petit papillon’ breaks him from his thoughts. He softly screams into his hands out of frustration. _I fucking missed the whole battle because I was being a whiny pissbaby._ There’s a hand on his back a few seconds later. He feels Ladybug’s knees softly brushing his shoulder.

“Chat are you okay, are you hurt?” She worries. _Yes I am very hurt,_ he thinks, _in my heart. Kiss it and make it better? Or maybe you’d prefer kissing a butterfly instead. Damn what the fuck, calm down, Adrien._ She interrupts his internal scolding by grabbing his shoulder and gently turning him. He peeks through his fingers to see she’s kneeling next to him and giving him a very concerned look that he doesn’t deserve.

“I’m fine, My Lady, just-” He pauses, unable to think of some way to say this in a charming or joking manner. He freezes, panicking slightly. _How am I going to ask her this without flirting oh my gosh this is going to be really embarrassing._ Ladybug reacts automatically to Chat. He’s frozen and tense, so she pulls his head into her lap and scratches behind his ears. She doesn’t know why Chat always hums and rolls onto his back when she plays with his fake ears or how he’s able to feel anything with them considering they’re leather, but it’s kind of endearing.

“Chat, you can tell me anything without worrying and I promise I won’t be negative about it.” She coaxes. He sighs and pushes his ears into her hand.

“Um, about that thing you mentioned earlier about you kissing an akuma…” Ladybug raises one eyebrow. “When was that? And who was that? And why wasn’t I there?” Ladybug raises both eyebrows. Now she’s the one to freeze. Chat stares at her in silence, watching the wheels turn in her head, and after a minute he raises his finger to poke her face. Right before his claw touches her cheek, she clears her throat and he quickly snaps his hand down.

“Um, it was a few years ago and…” She starts. “Back when Kim got akumatized…” Chat interrupts her with a loud sigh of relief. _It’s just Kim. I can take him. Have you seen his eyebrows? I can definitely take him. Although, these masks do cover up my eyebrows._ His eyes snap wide. _Oh no, Ladybug has never seen my eyebrows. Does she even think I have eyebrows?_

“Ladybug, I can assure you I do in fact have eyebrows.” Chat declares. Ladybug is stunned. _Well, I’ve never thought about it. She thinks. But wait, he could just be saying that to try and cover up the fact that he doesn’t have eyebrows._

“I… I don’t believe you.” She uttered. Chat put his hand on his chest and gasped.

“You have to believe me!” He pleaded.

“There’s no proof! This is your fault, you planted this thought in my head!”

“My Lady, I will literally reveal my identity to you right now just to prove that I have eyebrows and that they are great.”

“You wouldn’t dare, you eyebrowless fuck!” Chat smirks at her.

“Plagg, cla-” Suddenly Chat is on his back with Ladybug hovering on top of him. Her knees are on either side of his hips and her hand is covering his mouth. He’s now very happy for the mask because it conceals some of his blush at the very least. He’s also very disappointed at the leather suit because it’s doing a really shitty job at concealing other things. He looks up at her and sees, to his disappointment, that she doesn’t look flustered at all. His ears droop somehow. She slowly moves her hand away.

“I wasn’t actually gonna do it!” He whines. She sits back on his thighs and pouts. He squeals, just a bit, very quietly.

“What were we talking about?” She questions. She stares into space for a moment then jolts. Chat sits up.

“WHATEVER YOU JUST FELT, THAT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS.” He yells. She glares at him. “OKAY MAYBE IT’S EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK IT WAS, BUT-”

“What’re you talking about?” Ladybug asks. “I didn’t feel anything.”

“Oh.” He says and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “Nevermind then.”

“I just remembered that we were talking about that akuma you seem to have forgotten about. Which is surprising, because I think you would’ve wanted to remember that one.” She says and shoots a finger gun at him.

“Ew, no.” Chat scrunches up his nose and sticks his tongue out. “Kim’s gross, I definitely don’t want to see that ever.”

“What?” Her shoulders slump. “No? It was you, idiot.” Chat pauses and turns toward her. His expression is unreadable and makes Ladybug feel incredibly uneasy.

“What. The fuck. Did I miss.” He declared.

“Uh, kissing me. Three years ago.” She stutters out. Chat does not hesitate to scream for real this time. Ladybug covers her ears, hoping the pitch in his voice doesn’t crack her earrings. He is reaching a high C and if it wasn’t so uncomfortable Ladybug would be applauding him. It’s pretty impressive. Chat finally desists. Ladybug sighs.

“Are you do-” She is interrupted by Chat screaming again and this time he pushes her off his lap and stands up. He walks to an empty bus nearby and activates his cataclysm all while still screaming. Then he scratches his claws along the bus, disintegrating it. He turns to her, pointing at the rubble left over.

“LUCKY CHARM IT BETTER.” He yells. Ladybug rolls her eyes at his tantrum and throws her yo-yo in the air. She catches a polka-dotted broom from the sky and in the same move throws it back up. The magical erasing light surrounds the rubble and it forms into a bus again. She walks up to Chat who is visibly shaking and looking at his feet and pats his shoulder.

“It’s okay. Shh it’s gonna be okay.” She puts her hand on his cheek and uses it to turn his head to her. “Just go home, change into something comfortable, drink some hot cocoa, and relax.” She comforts. He nods sadly and runs off. When he’s out of sight, she throws her yo-yo and flings herself to the rooftops. Finally letting out a long held breath, she stretches and hears the familiar beep from her earrings. She searches for a hiding place and spots an alleyway. She dives into it and looks around to make sure it’s unoccupied.

It’s occupied. Standing before her is Chat Noir’s backside. She doesn’t mean to, but that boy is in leather and she is eye level to his butt. It just so happens to be the area on his body that her eyes focus to. Suddenly, a bright light engulfs the small alleyway. When the light fades away she instantly turns beet red as she notices two things. 1.) Chat Noir just detransformed right in front of her without even knowing. And, the most embarrassing thing out of this whole situation, 2.) She recognizes him. She recognizes him by his jean-clad ass. Ladybug slowly drifts her eyes up his body hoping that she’s wrong. Hoping that this, which is probably the most ridiculous moment of her life, is actually just a big mistake. Her breath gets caught in her throat as the white shirt Chat’s wearing matches her guess. Her heart straight up stops beating when she gets to his head. She knows that head of hair better than the back of her own hand. That’s the same golden locks she zones out on every day in class.

That’s Adrien.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on doing art for each chapter. When/if I get to that then I'll add it in.
> 
> If you can guess what song I'm using for next chapter, you win a prize. Here's a hint: Adrien and Marinette won't be getting much Sleep tonight~


End file.
